The time bowser kidnapped daisy
by With Beauty Comes Courage
Summary: A visit to daisys homeland,Sarasaland...Harmless?
1. Chapter 1

**DAISY POV.**

So i was sitting by my kingdom in was a nice visit,altough luigi andmy parents have not been getting along..Ive always had to be there with them..Making sure no one breaks a bone..It was nice being in MY kingdom...Daisys growing everywhere,The sun comes,and the rain goes...The breezze was nice,as it lifted my was an amazing morning.I picked a daisy an put it in my then,i heard argueing.I walked into the kingdom."YOU ARE NO PRINCE ! YOUR A PLUMBER !"My dad yelled at Luigi."S-Sorry sir !"Luigi answers,terrified."AHEM."i fake coughed."Oh,Daisy my dear."My dad walked towords me."UGGH."i sighed,walking out the door.I decided to go on a walk,maybe boost my was walking ,holding hands with mario.I walked further and further,until i had no idea in sarasaland i was...Then the sky turned grey,the birds stopped cheeping,and the daisys died."BWAHAHAHAHAHA PRINCESS DAISY IM HEERE TO KIDNAP YOU SINCE PEACH IS WITH MARIO !" I heard bowsers voice,but did not see ,i was in a sack.i kicked and punched,but no matter what,bowser would not let me was not fair ! He kidnaps peach ! Not me ! Im strong ! Im not femanine !I kicked and punched some more,But i was not getting it went black.

"WHAT !"I screamed,as i woke up in a that a dream ? Am i in my castle ? I ran to look out the .Sky was horrible.I looked around the was _A bed,A nightstand(with drawers)._I banged on the door."LET ME OUTTA HEREE !"I screamed and even i knew it was going to fail..I sat on the i ever see mario again ? Luigi ? Peach (proably)?Dad?Mom?I didnt know..Why did bowser kidnap ME.I decided to look Through the drawer was empty,second was empty,Third had a book in it,labeled '_Peachs Diary of Bowsers torture'_I dusted it off,although it wasnt realy that dusty..I opened it.

_Day 1,Kidnaping 67._

_Bowser Truly does have atleast a small feeds kidnaps me..Not really showing love but he does it because he loves me..But why doesnt he kidnap daisy ? Its not like she bites..Or does she..Ive been starting to doubt her orange dress..Not trendy..Anyways,I miss Mario,But hes my man,i know he will show allways luigi will tag along...The color green does not look good on him..But who am i to judge...Im princess peach,thats who i am ! Anyways,After Mario rescues me (Which he WILL) I will be going to Sarasaland with daisy,yoshi,Mario,Luigi,and Toad..I hope bowser doesnt read this...If he does he will ruin my vacation ! All i wanted to do was visit Sarasaland...Anyways,I thnk i already hear marios voice coming to the rescue,Be back soon !Xoxo Lots of love,Princess Peach Toadstool._

Was that somkind of kidnapping diary ? i wont need Orange IS trendy,Luigi looks AMAZING in green !She does NOT know what shes saying.I didnt know what to do next...Theere was another empty book i could write in... not a creepy girly girl...Am i ? a yom boy..But sometimes tom boys write...Oh what the heck ! I grabbed it and began writing.

_Day 1,first kidnapping._

_Hi im daisy! This is the first time bowser has EVER kidnapped me...I kinda dont get why he did...Is it because he likes me or peach is busy or...?I dont know.I hope luigi is coming...Or mario...I really have no idea what to write...I guess its ok if my first entry is kinda short...And if yourreading this peach,i dont care because i already read ,Princess Daisy._


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to look at my suroundings,Maybe theres a secret way out ?**

**Of course there is,this is a castle.**

**I felt every piece of wall.**

**Youd think it would be stone,full of dragons and dust...**

**But its a castle-**

**Much like a mansion.**

**The only stone is the outside and the floor.**

**The fact that he kidnapped me ?**

**Im sort of pissed off.**

**I decided to read some of peachs other entrys,maybe some way to get out of this room?**

**Fashion,Crying,being rescued,Ah.**

_Day 301_

_I found a secret room in this castle that i can easly get too from this room._

_Since im not an exactly the most talented mushroom when it comes to exploring._

_Anyways,the entrance in under the bed._

_There is a trapped door to go into it,although i havent found anything that cool about it yet._

_Sure did confuse Bowser when he came into the room and i wasnt there !_

_Haha,He still doesnt know._

_I began to decorate the room a few days ago,Although i cant find those pink drapes that i found one day !_

_Either way,i prefer to sleep down there._

_And if anyone else is reading this,im sure you will too if you check it out._

_It has more of a 'home' feel ... ?_

_for me atleast._

_im not sure what anyone else are used to exactly._

_See you tomorrow,if im still here._

_-Princess Peach Toadstool._

**I began to move the bed over so i could locate the trapped door.**

**Nothing but a plain pillow.**

**I saw the peek of some wood under it,so i pushed it over.**

**A trapped door,just like in the book-or,notebook,that is.**

**I climbed down the ladder,and it was magical-with just too much pink.**

**A bookshelf with photos of peach and mario..**

**If Bowser saw this room...**

**what does Bowser intend to do with me anyways ?**

**or peach?**

**I shrugged it off.**

**A bed made out of a dozen pillows covered with pink flowers was in the corner.**

**It wasnt my style,but neither was the bed upstairs.**

**Suddenly i noticed something sparkly in the corner of my eye.**

**Peachs earrings...?**

**Why are they here ?**

**she only has one pair.**

**this was shocking,considering she would have freaked out and had mushrooms and toads looking for them.**

**i laughed a bit at the thought.**

**Suddenly a musical melody played through the air.**

**Not too close to where i was,but just enough for me to hear.**

**I noticed another door on the wall,so of course,i opened it.**

**It was untouched...**

**the door wasnt very noticable..maybe Peach didnt see this?**

**a small window was near the ground,finally a glimpse of where i am at.**

**Lava-Lots of it.**

**But again,the slight breeze was still here.**

**Grass-grass and lava for miles.**

**suddenly a dragon fly flew up to the bar window.**

**he stood on my hand.**

**I smirked at him.**

**"your free..."**

**I whispered.**

**but then as he flew away,he fell into a valcano.**

**A tear escaped my eye-i never cry.**

**but a thought crossed my mind-**

_**That should be me instead.**_


End file.
